Cool Cat fanfiction
by CoolCatFan
Summary: This is the unofficial story of Cool Cat's life


Cool Cat Saves the Bully

Act 1 scene 1

 _The scene starts with Cool Cat in the kitchen eating chocolate pudding (or drinking chocolate milk if you would prefer playing it out this way. In this particular version, it is pudding.)_

Cool Cat: Hi! My name is Cool Cat! Boy, am I happy to see you. I love all kids!

 _Zoom in on the pudding_

Cool Cat: Oh! I'm sorry, this is my last pudding cup! Boy, if only there was a way to get so much pudding, we could swim in it!

 _Knocks coming from the door_

Cool Cat: I'll get it!

 _Cool cat opens the door_

Cool Cat: MARIA!

Maria: Hi Cool Cat. How are you?

Cool Cat:Fantastic!! We were just talking about a way we could swim in pudding!

Maria: That sounds like so much fun! I have bad news though.

Cool Cat: Oh Nooooooooo! I hate bad news!

Maria: Butch the bully is out of jail!

Cool Cat: Oh no! What are we going to do?

Daddy Derek enters the room

Daddy Derek: What's going on kids?

Cool Cat: Daddy Derek! Daddy Derek! Butch the bully is out of jail, and he is going to come back and get revenge on me! And it's not okay to…….get revenge!

Daddy Derek: I'm sure they let him out of jail because he learned his lesson, cool cat. He won't hurt you.

Cool Cat: Wow Daddy Derek! You are so smart!

Daddy Derek: Now you two, get in the kitchen for lunch. Mama Cat is making you some sandwiches.

Cool Cat: Oh Boy! I looooooove sandwiches! (plays air guitar)

Act 1 Scene 2

 _Meanwhile, at the jail…_

Butch the Bully: Mwahahahahaha! I'm gonna get my revenge on cool cat!

 _Cut back to the Cats' home._

Mama Cat: Soup's on kids!

Cool Cat: YAAAAAAAY!

 _They eat for a minute before Cool Cat asks something._

Cool Cat: Hey Daddy Derek? Is it possible to swim in Chocolate pudding? Like, if we had A LOT of it?

Daddy Derek: Yes, you probably could. But it would be messy, and wouldn't it be too expensive to buy enough pudding to fill our whole swimming pool?

Maria: Actually, Mr.Cat, Pudding is very inexpensive. Each box is only $1.00. If we bought 3000 boxes, it would only cost $3000.00, and it would fill up your pool for sure!

Cool Cat: Yeah! And we can mix it up in a cement truck! Can we Daddy Derek?! Can we?!

Daddy Derek: That is less money than I expected. But it's still costs a lot. Especially if we hire a cement truck.

Cool Cat: (looking disappointed) Please, Daddy Derek? I'll help pay for it! And clean up the chocolatey mess!

Daddy Derek: Tell you what, Cool Cat. It's your birthday next Month. If you get a job, and save $1000, I will pay for the rest, and we can go to the store. Once we have all of the pudding, you can invite all of your friends over for a pudding pool party!

Cool Cat: FANTABULOUS! I'll get a job, and help pay for the pudding. But where should I work?

Daddy Derek: I heard Erik Estrada was looking for someone to mow his lawn. You should ask him.

Cool Cat: Exquisite! I'll go ask him!

Maria: And once you get all of the pudding you need, I'll go make invitations for the pudding pool party!

 _Cut to Butch, who was crouching by the open window outside of cool cat's house._

Butch the Bully: Mwahaha! I'll show Cool Cat! I will get revenge by stealing all of the pudding from all of the stores in town! Mwahaha!

Act 1 scene 3

Cool Cat: (knocking on Erik Estrada's door… the door opens)

Erik Estrada: Dere he iz!

Cool Cat: Hi Mr.Estrada! Daddy Derek said that you need someone to mow your lawn! Can I mow your lawn?

Erik Estrada: Sure, Cool Cat! I'd be happy to let you mow my lawn. I'll pay you $50 for the front and back yards.

Cool Cat: Terrific! I'll get started!

10 _minute scene of Cool Cat mowing the lawn for Erik Estrada (Cool Cat likes to rock and roll in the background)_

Cool Cat: Done!

Erik: Fantastic job Cool Cat! Here's your money! I won't need your help anymore though. My lawn guy who normally does this was sick today. But you did a great job!

Cool Cat: Thanks Mr.Estrada.

Cool Cat: Now how am I going to get the rest of the money?

 _There's rustling in the bushes_

Butch the bully: AHA! (jumps out of the bushes)

Cool Cat: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Butch the bully: Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's Cool Cat! Cool Cat the snitch!

Cool Cat: What do you want?

Butch the bully: I want revenge! What's in your hand?

Cool Cat: Go away Butch! I'm not scared of you!

Butch the bully: Give me your money Cool Cat! Before I make you give it to me! Don't make me reach over there! I WANT LUNCH MONEY!!!

Cool Cat: (Runs at full speed back to his house)

Butch the bully: (shouting from a distance) I know where you live you dumb cat!

Cut to Daddy Derek and Mama Cat in the living room.

Daddy Derek: Hey, Mama Cat? Now that Cool Cat is out working, how about we get our groove on?

Mama Cat: Mee-Yow!

 _But before they could get their groove on, Cool Cat bursts through the door, and is hysterical._

Cool Cat: Mama Cat! Daddy Derek!

Daddy Derek: What's wrong Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: I saw Butch the bully! And he tried to steal my money! Now he's going to get me!

Act 1 scene 4

 _Cool Cat is at his computer. He gets an anonymous email._

Cool Cat: OH BOY! AN EMAIL (plays air guitar) Let's open it

Email: I'm gonna steal all of the chocolate pudding in town! Mwahaha!

Cool Cat: Oh No! You can't get chocolatey in vanilla, lemon, tapioca, rice, butterscotch, or pistachio pudding! NOOOOOOOOO!

 _Daddy Derek calls Cool Cat from downstairs._

Daddy Derek: Hey, Cool Cat? There is another writing contest! This time the prize is for 1000 dollars!

Cool Cat: Oh boy! If I get that money fast, I can get the pudding before it's all stolen! It's time to make a Trolly the Trout sequel. How about….TROLLY FINDS A GUN! That will teach kids the importance of gun safety!

 _The next day, Cool Cat brings his finished book downstairs to breakfast_

Cool Cat: Can we submit my new book now? It's called "Trolly finds a gun."

Daddy Derek: Sure cool cat!

 _The two walk out to the car_

Cool Cat: The door is locked again! That's good, because it keeps the car from being stolen!

Daddy Derek: That's right Cool Cat!

 _They get in the car, drop by the post office, and drive away again_

Act 1 scene 5

 _Butch is at the park, and he sees a familiar face_

Butch the bully: Hey you! Bonehead!

Jamie: Butch! You're out of jail! No! I don't want to have anything to do with you. You were mean to me, even though I was your cronie. My Momma whupped me good 'cause she saw me with your gun!

Butch the bully: SHUT UP! I won't hurt you… not right now anyway. I need your help stealing all of the pudding in town!

Jamie: Why?

Butch the Bully: To get revenge on Cool Cat!

Jamie: But I like Cool Cat! He's nice to me.

Butch the bully: FINE! (pushes Jamie over and storms off, looking rather pissed.) I'll steal it by myself

 _Cut to the store that night after closing time_

Butch the bully: (puts on his ski mask, clutching a crowbar in his right hand, and smashes the store's windows. He proceeds to steal all of the chocolate pudding, putting it all into two large wagons). MWAHAHA! All of the pudding is MINE!

Act 2 scene 1

 _The tv is turned on to the news channel._

News Anchor: Breaking news! All of the chocolate pudding in town has been stolen! Today, we will be interviewing witnesses on what they know about the incident! Our interviewer, Baxter Sass is on the scene!

Baxter: Thanks, Sean…...Hello sir, could you tell me what you saw here last night?

Witness 1: What the hell are you doing here on my lawn? YOU KIDS GET OFF MY PROPERTY! (Waves cane at Baxter and the Cameramen).

Witness 2: Well, I saw him. He was like… little, but big at the the same time. He was like… a big kid or something!

Witness 3: ( _Very VERY dramatic. I'll post a youtube link as an example to how dramatic he should be. https//watch?v=s-mlPE8pxs4index=84list=PLCM2OOAkfgFv0kX_txTFDKYdgLxw_s_TEt=97s )_ Yeah! I saw the whole thing. The boy put on a ski mask, Didn't see his face. He had 2 wagons. Not 1, not 3, but 2! He also had a crowbar, which he used to smash through the windows! Glass shards flew everywhere, like a hailstorm in the summertime! He was in there for maybe 10-15 minutes! And when he Came back out, He let out a battle cry 'MWAHAHAHAHAHA!' And then….(softly) He left. I wish I could have done something. Maybe call the police! But alas…. I was too...scared.

Cool Cat: OOOOOH NOOOOO! I was too late! Whoever emailed me got to the pudding first! What am I going to doooooo?

Computer: (Ding)!

Cool Cat: Another email? (opens the email.)

Email: If you want your pudding, meet me by the swings this Friday. And bring $1000.

 _Daddy derek calls upstairs_

Daddy Derek: Hey Cool Cat! You won the writing contest again! You won $1000!

Cool Cat: Oh boy! I won! Now I can pay for that pudding! But that guy sounds Tooouuugh! Before I go over there, I need to exercise every day until Friday. I'll start right now! Jumping jacks! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10! Push ups! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10! Air squats! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10!

 _Cut to Butch the bully hoarding the pudding in his basement!_

Butch the bully: Being a bully is soo much FUN! MWAHAHA!

Act 2 scene 2

 _It's Friday, and Cool Cat explains to Mama Cat that he needs to go to the park and give the person with the pudding $1000 so he could have it instead_

 _Daddy Derek enters_

Mama Cat: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I could go to the beauty parlor 10 times with Vivica A. Fox for $1000!

Daddy Derek: I can drop you off and watch you guys from my car, to make sure you don't get hurt!

Cool Cat: Graaaaaaaaandtastic idea, Daddy Derek!

 _Cut to them arriving to the park in Daddy Derek's pickup truck._

Cool Cat: Thanks for helping me Daddy Derek!

Daddy Derek: No problem Cool Cat! Now get that pudding!

Act 2 scene 3

 _Cool Cat sees Butch the bully by the swings with 2 wagons full of packages of boxed pudding._

Cool Cat: Butch?

Butch the bully: That's right Cool Cat! I Took the pudding! Do you have the money, Dumb cat?

Cool Cat: I do!

Butch the bully: (looking surprised) Seriously? How?

Cool Cat: I won another writing contest!

Butch the bully: Dang it! Why can't anything good happen to me for once?! I can't take it anymore! (starts to cry)

Cool Cat: (looking confused) Why are you crying Butch? (trying to hand him the money)

Butch the bully: Take your pudding and your money, Cool Cat! Leave me alone!

Cool Cat: But I want to know what's wrong! I also want to know why you are such a bully!

Butch the bully: You actually care enough to know? Nobody's cared about what I had to say before.

Cool Cat: I care about everybody!

Butch the bully: I bully people because it makes me feel better. My parents drink a lot, my mom is always passed out, and my dad hits me. I have no friends. And I also get bullied by kids at school.

Cool Cat: That's so horrible! Daddies should never hit their kids! And Mamas should never drink so much, they pass out. And kids shouldn't bully others!

Butch the bully: Take the pudding, Cool Cat. Go! Leave me alone!

Cool Cat: Wait, Butch, I'll be your friend!

Butch the bully: Huh?

Cool Cat: You need a friend, don't you?

Butch the bully: Why would you want to be friends with me? After everything i've done to you and your friends?

Cool Cat: Everybody deserves a second chance!

Butch the bully: Okay, Cool Cat. Thank you.

Cool Cat: It's my birthday in two weeks! I was going to use that pudding to fill up the pool! Do you want to come?

Butch: Yeah! That sounds like fun!

Cool Cat: Suuuuuuper! (plays air guitar) you can bring the pudding! Hey, do you need a ride home? Daddy Derek can take you home!

Butch: Yes, please. Thanks Cool Cat! You're a real pal!

They walk back to Daddy Derek's car together

Act 2 scene 4

Daddy Derek: Hi Cool Cat! (sees Butch and gives him a disapproving look) Cool Cat, is he still bothering you?

Cool Cat: No, Daddy Derek! He's my new friend!

Daddy Derek: Now, cool cat, I don't want you hanging out with kids like him. They are bad role models.

Cool Cat: But Daddy Derek, he only bullied people to make himself feel better. His daddy beats him, and his mama neglects him. And he gets bullied at school too!

Daddy Derek: Is this true Butch?

Butch: Yes Mr.Cat.

Daddy Derek: Butch, when you have domestic issues with your family, you need to tell an adult right away! Come home with me and Cool Cat. My beautiful wife, Mama Cat is making lemonade and cookies.

Cool Cat: OOOH BOY! I looove lemonade!

Daddy Derek: You can put the pudding in the back of the pickup if you want to.

Butch: Thanks Mr.Cat.

 _Cut to the three arriving at Cool Cat's home._

 _Maria and her adopted brother, Rad Dog are walking together. Rad Dog is from Scotland and has a very thick Scottish accent. Rad dog wears a plaid hat and kilt like stereotypical Scots do. And when Rad dog gets mad, he yells, and speaks so fast you can't understand him. Here's an example: https//watch?v=HpVhSx0fZwMindex=97list=PLCM2OOAkfgFv0kX_txTFDKYdgLxw_s_TE_

Rad Dog: Hi Cool Cat! What's that bloody piece o' garbage doin' wit' ya?

Cool Cat: Hi Maria! Hi Rad Dog!

Maria: Yeah. Why is Butch with you?

Cool Cat: Because we are friends now. He also wants to apologize for bullying us too. Don't you Butch?

Butch: Cool Cat's right. I am sorry for bullying you. Bullying people made me feel better because I have a rough life. My parents ignore me, beat me, and I even get bullied myself. But now that Cool Cat is my friend, I don't feel isolated anymore. Thanks Cool Cat!

Rad Dog:! I didn't know the reason te why you used to bully all these poor people befar. But now that I know the reason, I forgive ya mate! Don't warry aboot it. And don't let it happen again.

Maria: I forgive you too.

Cool Cat: And guess what? Butch is invited to the pudding pool party! He took the pudding, and now that we are friends, he's giving it back to us to use in the pool!

 _Jamie, Serge and Mikey enter the scene_

Mikey: AAAAH! What is Butch doing here?

Maria: Butch apologized to everyone for being a bully, and now we're friends. He also has the pudding, so the pudding pool party is back on schedule!

Jamie: Sweet!

Act 2 scene 5

 _Two weeks later, Cool Cat is waiting for guests to arrive. Butch is already there and is helping Daddy Derek fill up the cement truck with the pudding._

Doorbell: Ding Dong!

Cool Cat: I'll get it…RAD DOG! MARIA!

Rad Dog: I brought some soda.

Maria: And I brought pizza.

Cool Cat: Awesome!

 _After a while, Mikey, Jamie, and Serge finally show up. Daddy Derek comes in._

Daddy Derek: Come on guys! The pool's ready!

 _Everybody rushes out to the pool with great excitement._

Cool Cat: Weeeeeeee! (does a cannonball into the pudding) Come on everybody! Jump in!

 _Everybody else jumps in too. (10 minutes of them playing in pool with Cool Cat loves to rock and roll in the background)_.

Act 2 scene 6

 _Before bedtime, Daddy Derek and Mama Cat have one more surprise for Cool Cat._

Daddy Derek: Hey Cool Cat, Guess what?

Cool Cat: What?

Mama Cat: I'm pregnant! You're going to have a baby brother or sister!

Cool Cat: OOH BOY! I LOOOOOVE BABIES!

The end

 **Author: The baby is incapable of speech, all she could do was meow like a cat. She won't be appearing much in any other stories. Her name will be Pretty Kitty, by the way.**

The hidden message in Cool Cat gets Chocolatey: The hidden message of this story is to put yourself in other's shoes and be empathetic or sympathetic towards one another. Butch finally made a friend because Cool Cat listened to him. And because of that, Butch changed his attitude. Don't be worried about losing a good antagonist though, because I've created a worse one, who will be introduced in the next story.

Cool Cat Loves Creepy Critters

( _Narrator is optional for this and all other stories following it)_

Act 1 scene 1

Narrator: Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Cat residence! Where children play, and lessons are being learned everyday. As we move into the backyard, you will find Cool Cat and his mother, Mama Cat working in the garden.

Mama Cat: Cool Cat, could you help Mama Cat dig over there please?

Cool Cat: Okay, Mama Cat! I looove planting seeds!

Cool Cat digs where Mama Cat pointed, and then jumped and is terrified.

Cool Cat: GAAAAAH! What was that?

Mama Cat: that's an ant Cool Cat.

Cool Cat: What's an ant?

Mama Cat: An ant is a bug. They are bad because they enter people's houses and eat people's food.

Cool Cat: And it's not okay to eat other people's food without permission! I'm scared of it!

 _Cool cat jumps up and runs behind a tree._

Mama Cat: Don't worry, honey child! They won't hurt you.

 _She picks the ant up and puts it on Cool Cat's arm._

Cool Cat: HAHAHAHAHA! That tickles! I love bugs! Just not in the house!

Mama Cat: That's right, Cool Cat. No bugs in the house!

Act 1 scene 2

Narrator: The next day, the empty house across the street from Cool Cat's house was being moved into by a new family of a mother, father and daughter. The Cats went over to welcome them to the neighborhood.

Daddy Derek: Hello there new neighbor. How are you?

 _Daddy Derek and Mama Cat chat with the adults. Cool Cat talks to their daughter. Their daughter actually reminds me a lot of the girl in this video. https//watch?v=xWTjXQvTWOAlist=PLCM2OOAkfgFv0kX_txTFDKYdgLxw_s_TEindex=79_

_Rad Dog enters the scene._

Cool Cat: Hi! What's your name?

Girl: Agatha. (Carrying a big beanbag chair.)

Cool Cat: Nice to meet you!

Agatha: (rolls eyes and scoffs) As if!

Rad Dog: The name's Rad Dog. What's yours, mate?

Agatha: UUUH! How many times am I going to have to say it? My name is Agatha you dumb Irish mutt!

Rad Dog: Oi! I'm Scottish! Does this sound like a bloody Irish accent to you?

Agatha: Scottish Dogs are even worse! They are STINKY! Hello, stinky! Your name is stinky!

Rad Dog: (yelling very angrily) *unintelligible to anyone unless they are scottish*

Cool Cat: OH NO! Not another Bully!

Agatha: That's right Cool Cat! Not only am I a bully though. I'm also Stingy! Anything I want, I get. And I won't share! In fact, one might even go as far as to call me EVIL!

 _Maria enters the scene to see what all of the commotion is about._

Maria: Hi guys! What's going on? Why is Rad Dog so angry?

Agatha: Because He's stinky! And I'm the new bully on the block!

Maria: Oh no! We Just got Butch to stop! Now we have to deal with another bully?

Narrator: Just then, Butch, Mikey, Jamie and Serge arrive to greet their new crazy and mean neighbor.

Mikey: Hi guys! Check out my new Fidget spinner! Look, I can do a cool new trick on my foot!

 _He drops it on his foot, and accidentally kicks it into the street._

Mikey: Oops! I'll get it.

Narrator: Mikey runs into the street, and didn't notice that an old man in a large 4x4 pickup truck was driving straight towards him. The man couldn't see above the steering wheel.

Cool Cat: Mikey! Look out!

Mikey: Whoah! (dodges the truck) That was close!

Maria: Not again, Mikey!

Jamie: Do you need help carrying your things Agatha? My mama made me come out here to help you, and if I didn't, she'd whoop my butt!

Agatha: NO! This is my stuff! I'm a selfish bully! Why don't you, Dummy (Mikey), Shortstop (Serge), Bagpipes (Rad Dog), Ugly (Maria), Dumb Cat (Cool Cat), and Fatso (Butch) go home before I beat all of you up!

Butch: What did you just call us?

Agatha: Dummy, Shortstop, Bagpipes, Ugly, Dumb Cat, Fatso, and I forgot Jamie's nickname...hmmm...how about Loser?

Butch: Don't do anything to make me mad Agatha, or I'll punk you!

Agatha: Whatever...Fatso!

Narrator: So Agatha took all of her things in by herself, while Cool Cat and the rest of the gang walked away in disbelief that someone could be such a horrible person.

Butch: She is a worse bully than I was!

Cool Cat: Yeah! How can anyone be so mean? It's not cool to be mean!

Maria: Yeah, not only is she mean, but she gave us all horrible nicknames!

Rad Dog: Aye. And If she keeps bothering us, We're gonna have to tell an adult. But if she still doesn't leave us alone, I'm gonna have to kick her arse!

Act 1 scene 3

Narrator: Cool Cat woke up from a nightmare he had in Dreamland. He dreamt that a bunch of creepy critters were crawling all over his body. He tossed and he turned and then…

Cool Cat: (sat bolt, upright) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I had a bad dream! Maybe Mama Cat and Daddy Derek will let me sleep in their bed!

 _The camera stays in Cool Cat's room, while Cool Cat makes his way to his parents' room. He opens the door._

Daddy Derek: AAH! Cool Cat! (panicked)

Cool Cat: (gasps) Daddy Derek! Daddy Derek! What are you doing to Mama Cat?

Daddy Derek: Cool Cat, You are having a bad dream! Go back to bed, and when you wake up, everything'll be fine!

Cool Cat: Okay, Daddy Derek!

 _In the morning at breakfast time, Cool Cat sees an ant in the house._

Cool Cat: SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! AN ANT IS INSIDE OF THE HOUSE!

Daddy Derek: It's okay, Cool Cat. I'll handle it! (smashes the ant)

Cool Cat: I don't like bugs anymore. Last night, I had a dream that creepy critters were crawling all over my body! I HATE BUGS! THEY STINK!

Daddy Derek: Now Cool Cat, that kind of talk is racist. I have a friend at work, who is a praying mantis. She has a young daughter, about your age. I'm gonna invite them over today so you can get to know them. Her daughter doesn't have a daddy though, because his head was bitten off by his mommy, but I'm sure you guys will have fun anyway.

Cool Cat: Okay Daddy Derek. What is her name?

Daddy Derek: Magnificent Mantis.

Cool Cat: Exquisite!

 _Later_

Doorbell: Ding Dong!

Cool Cat: I'll get it! (opens the door) AAAAAAAAAAH!

Magnificent Mantis: SQUEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAK!

They both hid for a few moments

Magnificent Mantis: You scared me! But do you want to be friends anyway?

Cool Cat: Yeah! I looooooove making friends!

 _Continue the scene for 5 more minutes playing with the Cool Cat boogie in the background._

Act 2 scene 1

Agatha: (Standing outside of her house) Oh Boy! I feel like stealing something! I'm stingy and a thief! But what should I steal?

 _She sees Daddy Derek on his front lawn, gazing down at his absolutely fabulous vintage Van Halen guitar, signed by Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen, Michael Anthony and Sammy Hagar._

Agatha: Perfect target! EEHEEHEEHEEEEE!

Daddy Derek: Now don't go anywhere, my perfect guitar! I'll be right back with my camera!

After Daddy Derek went inside, Agatha ran across the street, grabbed his guitar and ran back to her house. Then she took the guitar, and locked it in her basement.

Agatha: I LOVE being a thief!

 _One week later_

News Anchor: BREAKING NEWS! Items are being stolen left and right in our small, quaint town.

Random girl: Somebody help me! My shoes were stolen! (standing right outside of thieve's buffet)

News Anchor: Our news reporter, Baxter Sass, is on the scene to give us the inside scoop.

Baxter: Thanks, Sean… Mr.Cat, can you give me any information about what happened?

Daddy Derek: I have no idea who took my beloved guitar, signed by the Van Halen band! I hope whoever took it will be found, and arrested.

Baxter: What about you, son? What was stolen from you? Do you have any idea of who the culprit is?

Mikey: My bouncy ball and fidget spinner were stolen. Now I can't do cool tricks with my feet! And I don't know who did it.

Baxter: And what about you Doggie?

Rad Dog: That bassa stole me bagpipes! I hope they catch that lavvy head, I do. *alternate answer* (Unintelligible unless you are scottish).

Baxter: And finally, what happened to you, miss?

Mama Cat: My $100 was stolen! Now I can't go to the beauty parlor with Vivica!

Baxter: So it appears, Sean, that nobody knows who the villain with sticky fingers could be. But fortunately, the police will keep investigating until they find a suspect.

News Anchor: Thanks, Baxter. Speaking of Vivica A. Fox, It appears that her whereabouts are unknown as well. Does this mean she was kidnapped by the thief? Only Time will tell. This has been our evening program. We will be back on air at 7:00 am sharp tomorrow. Good night everyone.

Act 2 scene 2

 _Butch and Cool Cat are hanging out at butch's favorite restaurant, "Bully's Diner"_

Cool Cat: Have you heard of all the thefts happening in town? It's soooo horrible! It's not okay to steal people's things!

Butch: Yeah. I've heard about it. I think I know who's behind it too!

Cool Cat: Really? How do you know Butch?

Butch: I used to be a master at the art of bullying. I've stolen things before, like lunch money and candy. So I know what people who steal are like. They are selfish, stingy, spoiled brats!

Cool Cat: Like Agatha?

Butch: Yes! I think Agatha did it. She punked us!

Cool Cat: Wow Butch! You're so smart! So what do we do noooow?

Butch: We should scare her. Then we can make her give all of the stuff back!

Cool Cat: Thats a GRAAAAAAAAANDTASTIC idea Butch! But what's she scared of?

Butch: I saw her scream when she saw a praying mantis come out of your house. I think she's afraid of bugs!

Act 2 scene 3

Cool Cat: Today is a special day! We are walking in the hollywood parade AGAIIIIIN! (plays air guitar)

 _Cut to the Hollywood parade_

Cool Cat: Ohboy! I'm so exciteeeeed! Look at the Mystery machine car! I could've touched it too! If it weren't for these meddling teenagers!

Look At the Batmobile! Dundundundundundundun Dundundundundundundun BATMAN!

Look at the Optimus Prime Truck! There's more that meets the eye At the Hollywood parade! Hahahaha!

 _They start walking in the parade, and Agatha is watching them on her tv._

Agatha: Dumb Cat is a celebrity?! I...Must...Steal him! EEHEEHEEHEEHEE!

 _The next day…_

Cool Cat is on his front lawn, playing with trucks. Agatha sneaks up behind him, and throws a burlap sack over his head. Then she leads him back to her house and into her basement.

Agatha: You're MINE now! EEHEEHEEHEE! (Slams basement door and locks it)

Cool Cat: OOOOOH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! SHE LOCKED THE DOOOOOR!

Vivica A. Fox: Cool Cat? Is that you?

Cool Cat: IDENTIFY YOURSEEELF!!!...Vivica A. Fox? What are you doing down here?

Fox: Agatha stole me because I was a celebrity. I think she stole you because she saw you march in the Hollywood parade.

Cool Cat: What are we going to do? We need to get out of here! I know! I'll call Maria! She'll know what to do! (pulls out phone and calls Maria)

 _Cut to Maria and Butch hanging out at the sand box._

Phone: Ring! Ring!

Maria: It's Cool Cat!...Hello?

Cool Cat: (Talking so loud out of panic, that butch can overhear the conversation) MARIA! HELP! AGATHA STOLE ME AND VIVICA A. FOX AND HAS US LOCKED UP IN HER BASEMENT!!!

Maria: Oh no! What should I do?

 _Butch takes Maria's phone_

Butch: Cool Cat! Who was that Praying mantis that came out of your house yesterday? We need to put our plan into action NOW!

Cool Cat: Her name is Magnificent Mantis!

Butch: Where does she live?

Cool Cat: In the apartments on Main street!

Butch: Got it! We will invite Magnificent Mantis over to play, then we will go over to Agatha's house and see if she wants to "play" too. When she sees Magnificent Mantis, She'll be so scared, that she will be forced to let everything she stole go!

Act 2 scene 4

 _The group of friends, Rad Dog, Maria, Butch, Jamie, Mikey and Serge are waiting by Cool Cat's house waiting for Magnificent Mantis._

Serge: There she is!

Magnificent Mantis: Hi everybody! I'm so excited to play! Hey, where's Cool Cat?

Pointing kid: (walking down the sidewalk) Agatha took him. He's in there! (points to Agatha's house)

Butch: Agatha stole Cool Cat and Vivica A. Fox. But Agatha is afraid of bugs! Could you help us get him, Vivica and everybody's stuff back? All you need to do is come with us and knock on her door.

Magnificent Mantis: Okay! And then we can play like we agreed.

 _They head over to Agatha's house and Magnificent Mantis knocks on her door. Agatha opens it and is frozen with terror._

Magnificent Mantis: Give everything back or I'll crawl all over you!

Agatha: AAAAAAAAAAH! Take everything! It's all in the basement!

Narrator: So that was the story of how Magnificent Mantis rescued Cool Cat, Vivica A. Fox, and everything else from Agatha's evil clutches. And this is also the story that made Cool Cat very fond of bugs.

Fox: Thanks for saving us Magnificent Mantis!

Cool Cat: Yeah! Thanks! I love Creepy Critters!

 _Later after Agatha calmed down_

Agatha: One of these days, Cool Cat, You will pay for this! I don't know when, or how. But you will PAY!

 _The end_

 **I wanted to warn you now that my next Cool Cat story is meant for a more mature audience. There is no sex or even nudity involved, and if it was a movie, it would probably get a PG-13 rating. Or worst case scenario, an R rating. The sex ed unit in my high school health class was my inspiration for writing this. My health teacher was very good about answering questions. Even if they were stupid. And the teacher character is based off of her**.

Cool Cat hits Puberty

Act 1 scene 1

Narrator: Welcome back to the Cat household. It sure has been a long time since the last time you came to visit. Cool Cat is almost a grown up! Speaking of Cool Cat, I think he's up in his room, listening to his favorite music. Let's go check in on him.

 _When you enter Cool Cat's room, you hear the "Cool Cat boogie" song that he is listening to._

Cool Cat: (looks up and gets excited) Hi Guys! (his voice cracks) Oops. Sorry. My voice has been acting very weird for the past few days. Maybe Daddy Derek knows what's going on!

Phone: DING!

Cool Cat: It's a text! And it's from Rad Dog! OH BOY! It's a picture message too! (opens text)

Rad Dog text: Oi mate! Aren't these the prettiest set of chebs you've ever seen?

Cool Cat: What are chebs? (looks down at the photo and sees a pair of breasts being covered by a lady's hands.) WOAH! OOOOH NOOO! Why would he send me this?! Hasn't he ever heard of privacy?

Narrator: Just then, Cool Cat started to feel weird.

Cool Cat: I have to look away! But I can't! I…Feel...Funny. AAAH MY WEEWEE! (shuts off phone)

Narrator: Cool Cat looked down at his pants. And there was a hard bulge in his groin area.

Cool Cat: AAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! (voice cracks) OH NO! DADDY DEREK!

Daddy Derek rushes upstairs and barges into Cool Cat's room.

Daddy Derek: What's wrong Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: Why does my voice sound funny? And why does my weewee react to this picture? (shows daddy derek the photo) I don't understand what's wrong with me!

Daddy Derek: I've waited for this day ever since Mama Cat was pregnant with you! Now the day has finally come where i can give you "the talk."

Cool Cat: The talk?

Act 1 scene 2

Daddy Derek: Cool Cat, you are hitting puberty. That means your body is going through a lot of changes. These changes will help your body prepare physically for becoming an adult. One thing that changes is your voice.

Cool Cat: Voices can change?

Daddy Derek: Yes. And before it changes completely, your voice cracks a lot. Anyway. Now I wanted to talk about the main thing you need to know. And that is sex. Do you know what sex is Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: Isn't that when you sleep in bed with another person naked?

Daddy Derek: Well… yes, but you left out the most fun part!

Cool Cat: WOW DADDY DEREK! Tell me! I loooooove to have fun!

Daddy Derek: I'll tell you about the first time Mama Cat and I first had sex: On our honeymoon, we went to Hawaii. It was fun. We went surfing, swam in the ocean, and lounged on the beach. But all of those things were nothing compared to what we did at night. We had the most wild sex! I still have scars on my back from where Mama Cat clawed me!

Cool Cat: But what is sex, Daddy Derek?

Daddy Derek: Sex is when you stick your penis inside a vagina.

Cool Cat: EEEEW! That sounds disgusting! I hate sex!

Daddy Derek: But Cool Cat! Sex feels good! If you don't have sex, you don't know what you're missing!...Now, there are 3 main types of sex. There's oral sex. That is when someone puts their mouth on a penis or vagina. There is vaginal sex, which is the most traditional type. I already explained that. It's where you put your penis in her vagina. And the last type of sex is anal sex. That is where you put your penis in his or her anus…….But guess what? You will be learning about this stuff more in your sex ed unit in health!

Cool Cat: Yaaaaaaay! I LOVE learning about sex!

Act 1 scene 3

Narrator: It was the the night before the first day of the sex ed unit. And Cool Cat visited a part of dreamland that he hasn't seen before.

Cool Cat: Wow! I don't recognize this part of dreamland! LOOK! There I am! I'm lying in my bed, naked under the covers. Wait! There are four other women in bed with me! And they are naked? A

AAAAH! (remember, this story wasn't intended to show any skin unless you want it to, so they are naked under the covers). What's going on?! They are giving me oral sex! It...Feels...EXQUISITE! (plays air guitar).

 _Cool Cat wakes up_

Cool Cat: AAAH! What a nightmare! I think I wet the bed! (but it wasn't pee)

 _In the morning_

Cool Cat: DADDY DEREK! DADDY DEREK!

Daddy Derek: What's going on Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: I had a dream that four women were giving me oral sex! And I wet the bed! But I don't think it was peepee!

Daddy Derek: Well, congratulations Cool Cat! You had your first wet dream! But you can ask your teacher more about that today in health class because I'm late for work.

Cool Cat: YAAAAY!

Act 2 scene 1

Mama Cat: Have a great day at school Honeychild!

Cool Cat: Thanks Mama Cat! I will! I can't wait until sex ed class! I want to know EEEEEEEEVERYTHING there is to know about hitting puberty!

Narrator: When Cool Cat walked into his health class, all of his friends were there. And so was Agatha.

Maria: Hi Cool Cat!

Agatha: Oh, jeez, He's here? I still need to plot my revenge.

Cool Cat: Hi guys! Where is Mrs.Bunny?

Butch: She hasn't shown up yet.

Narrator: While we wait for Mrs.Bunny, let me catch you up with what's been going on with all of Cool Cat's friends and bully. All of them are 15 years old (except Serge, who isn't in the class), the same age as Cool Cat.

Butch's voice is deep now, and his sketchy past as a bully is almost completely forgotten.

Mikey, the kid who used to run in the street without looking both ways is now learning to drive. He has been in four accidents so far. His voice has deepened already, and is now starting to grow facial hair.

Jamie has a way with the ladies. He is already fully matured despite his age because puberty hit him fast and young. and he flirts with girls a lot. He is currently in a relationship that's lasted for more than 2 months. A new record!

Rad Dog is obsessed with girls. So much so, he tends to repel them. He once stood outside of a girl's window to play her a love song on his bagpipes.

Agatha still hates everybody, and is still trying to plot a way to get back at Cool Cat and his friends for rescuing the items she stole.

Maria has fully matured into a beautiful, young lady. She is one of Jamie's ex girlfriends, but they are still friends. Right now she has a crush on Cool Cat.

 _The teacher walks into the class._

Mrs.Bunny: Good morning everyone.

Class: Good morning!

Rad Dog: (raises hand)

Mrs.Bunny: Yes, Rad Dog?

Rad Dog: Are we gonna see some naked dames in this unit?

Agatha: Is that all you think about Bagpipes? You're ugly!

Rad Dog: Well, your arse like a bag o' washin! Awa'n bile your head!

Mrs.Bunny: That's enough, both of you!...Rad Dog, we will see diagrams of men and women without clothes so we can learn the exterior anatomy of the reproductive organs so they won't really be pictures.

Rad Dog: Aye. (looking disappointed)

Mrs.Bunny: Does anyone have any questions about sex ed before we begin the lesson?

Cool Cat: (raises hand)

Mrs.Bunny: Yes, Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: Last night I had a dream that four women were giving me oral sex! And when I woke up, my bed was wet, but it wasn't pee! Daddy Derek said I had a wet dream. What is that?

Mrs.Bunny: Good question, Cool Cat. A wet dream is when you dream about something that sexualy stimulates your brain, and it tricks your brain into thinking you are performing a sex act, so you ejaculate. It felt good, didn't it Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: Yeah! It was...GRAAAAANDTASTIC! But what does ejaculate mean?

Mrs.Bunny: Ejaculation is what your penis does after achieving orgasm. Your testicles expel semen through the vas deferens, and out of your urethra. The semen is what made your bed wet. Semen contains sperm, which allows you to make babies.

Cool Cat: OOOOH BOY! I LOVE BABIES! Does this mean I can have a baby right now?

Mrs.Bunny: Technically, yes you can. But I would recommend that you wait until you are a grown up to have a baby, because a baby can change your life. Trust me. I have 200, and I am due to have another 20 this spring. But if you want to have sex, and this goes for all of you, you need to use proper protection like condoms and birth control pills. But most importantly, before you have sex, you need consent from your partner.

Cool Cat: OH BOY! DOES ANYONE WANT TO HAVE SEX?

 _Everyone looks uncomfortable._

Mrs.Bunny: Uuuh, Cool Cat...you shouldn't ask people that in public. Especially in a crowded room like this. You can ask someone that in private.

Cool Cat: Oops. Sorry I'm still learning.

Act 2 scene 2

Narrator: The next day, as the class walked into the room, they saw diagrams of male and female sex organs.

Cool Cat: What are those? They look weird!

Mrs.Bunny: Those are diagrams of the male and female sex organs Cool Cat. We're going to start off our unit learning about the anatomy of male and female reproductive organs.

Rad Dog: Blimey! I'm still turned on by the diagrams!

Maria: Oh Boy! I've always wanted to learn about this!

Jamie: Me too. But my Momma said she'd spank my butt if I talked about it outside of class.

Butch: I can say anything I want to my parents. They are always to drunk to care.

Agatha: I never wanted to take this stupid class anyway.

Rad Dog: I just can't wait to get this bloody thing started!

Mrs.Bunny: Okay guys! Settle down! We are about to get started with today's lesson!

Rad Dog: Oh yeah!

Mrs.Bunny: Let's start by discussing the functionality of the female reproductive system. (talks about the functionality of the female reproductive system until Mikey cuts her off in the middle of the menstrual cycle lecture)

Mikey: Wait? Women lay eggs? Are they edible? I love eggs!

Mrs.Bunny: No, Mikey. The only mammals that lay eggs are the platypus and the echidna. All other mammal eggs are microscopic.

Mikey: Oh. (looking disappointed)

Maria: Yeah. And if the egg isn't fertilized, it exits the body in what is called a period. My mom taught me that!

Mrs.Bunny: That's right, Maria. And we are out of time. We will pick up from here tomorrow.

School Bell: Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Act 2 scene 3

Mrs.Bunny: Hello everyone! Today in class, we will be discussing the functionality of the penis and vagina during sexual intercourse.

Rad Dog: OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!

Mrs.Bunny: I personally know a lot about this topic because I already have 200 children with more on the way…..Anyway, let's get started… There are four ways to stimulate your reproductive organs. Three of which, requires a partner. Only one of which, will result in you becoming pregnant. I made you an acronym to make it easier to remember. A.V.O.M. or Anal, Vaginal, Oral, and Masturbation.

Cool Cat: (raises hand)

Mrs.Bunny: Yes, Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: Daddy Derek told me about vaginal, oral and anal. But what is masturbation?

Mrs.Bunny: Great question Cool Cat! Masturbation, for a guy like yourself, is when you grab your penis firmly and stroke it with your hand until you ejaculate.

Cool Cat: So, basically, I can have sex with myself?

Mrs.Bunny: Yes.

Cool Cat: GRAAAAAANDTASTIC! I'll try it out when I get home! But how do girls masturbate?

Mrs.Bunny: If you are a girl, First of all, you should wash your hands first! But girls can masturbate by either rubbing your clitoris with your hand (points to clitoris on diagram) Or you can insert your fingers inside of your vagina and try to find your G-spot.

 _When Mrs.Bunny is done explaining, she explains the other three forms of sexual intercourse._

Mrs.Bunny: And that concludes our short unit on sex-ed. Tomorrow will be your quiz over this subject. Study hard! (winks)

 _Dinner time_

Mamma Cat: How did your sex ed unit go, Cool Cat?

Cool Cat: It was Awesome! I learned a lot! Like how babies were made, how the reproductive system works, and that women lay microscopic eggs!

Daddy Derek: I'm proud of you Cool Cat!

Cool Cat: Thanks Daddy Derek!

Narrator: The next morning, Cool Cat woke up and found that his voice finally changed. And when he looked in the mirror that morning, he saw a small mustache starting to grow.

Cool Cat: Hitting puberty is FUUUUuun!

The end

 **The final story is a sad and depressing drama (if you're Derek Savage) It doesn't really teach children a valuable lesson like the previous three. And if you do want to use my fanfiction and make them canonical, I wouldn't recommend using this story unless you want most of your characters to die. But I hope you like it nonetheless. I would personally rate this next story PG-13.**

Cool Cat Dies

Act 1 scene 1

Narrator: Cool Cat is in college now. College people do stupid stuff. Oh, look! There's Cool Cat right now!

Cool Cat: Oh! Hi everybody! I'm Cool Cat! Look what I can do! Cool huh? I love smoking catnip!

Cool Cat is unicycling, spinning a fidget spinner (on his tail), eating a bowl of cereal, texting someone and smoking catnip simultaneously on the edge of a 5 foot tall building.

Cool Cat: UH OH! AAAAAAAAAH! (Thud)

Random Russian guy: FOR THE LOVE OF THE MOTHERLAND! DID ANYBODY SEE THAT! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!

 _Cut to Cool Cat in the hospital_

Dr.Nigel: Well, well, well. Look at what we have here students. (leading a group of students in nursing school)

Mikey: COOL CAT?! OH MY GOD! I KNOW HIM! COOL CAT! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!

Dr.Nigel: Mikey, calm yourself! Cool Cat just fractured his tail and wrist. He also has a concussion.

Cool Cat: (mumbling) Yes please. I'd love some lemonade Mama Cat.

Dr.Nigel: the top three vertebrate in his tail are broken beyond repair, so we will need to amputate the tip of his tail. After that he will be allowed to go home in three days…..Mikey. Since you are Cool Cat's friend, how would you like to take your final exam first, and perform the amputation?

Mikey: REALLY?! No foolin' ?

Dr.Nigel: Yeah! I think you are ready.

Nursing school student: Doc, are you sure? You remember the last time you 'thought Mikey was ready' don't you?

 _Camera zooms in on Doc's face while he remembers Mikey's voice going…_

Mikey's Voice: Oops!...Dang it!...Oh no! I think I might of killed her! Wait, Oh thank god! She's still alive!

 _...Camera zooms out._

Dr.Nigel: I have faith in him this time. You will be careful though, won't you Mikey?

Mikey: Yes, Doc!

Act 1 scene 2

 _In the operating room_

Mikey: Okay. We're amputating the tip of his tail. Let's see if the song will help me remember the tail is. The head bone is connected to the neck bone….the head bone is connected to the neck bone….the neck bone is connected to the backbone….the backbone is connected to the TAIL BONE! There it is. If it weren't for this song...Okay...Let's see….Make an incision here. There we go...Oops! (Drops the amputation tool on the ground. He picks it up and uses it anyway).

Dr.Nigel, who was grading him as he was doing the procedure bursts through the door.

Dr.Nigel: **MIKEY**!

Mikey: WAAAH! What?

Dr.Nigel: **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! YOU DROPPED THAT ON THE FLOOR, AND YOU ARE STILL GOING TO USE IT WITHOUT WASHING IT? F! YOU GET AN F! OUT OF MY CLASS! YOU FAIL! DON'T COME BACK!**

Narrator: So Mikey slouches off and Dr.Nigel takes control of the operation….A few minutes after the operation, Cool Cat wakes up and his girlfriend, Maria was there and so was his friends and family. They were sitting by his bed.

Rad Dog: Look everyone, the numpty is wakin' up!

Grandma Cat: Oh! (gibberish) Honeychild?

Grandma Cat was meant to sound similarly to the grandmother from this movie. I'll show you a link to the clip on youtube: https//watch?v=jpVc3EO-6gA

Daddy Derek: Grandma Cat is right! What were you thinking?

Pretty Kitty: MEOW?!

Mama Cat: (hysterical) YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I HAD TO CANCEL MY APPOINTMENT AT THE BEAUTY PARLOR WITH VIVICA A. FOX BECAUSE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

Butch: You're a real bonehead, you know that? Riding a Unicycle on the edge of a tall building doing a bunch of crazy stunts? What were you thinking?

Jamie: Seriously, though. What if you actually died?

Maria: Yeah! We were all scared! If you put me under that kind of stress again, I don't think we can be together anymore!

Cool Cat: Well, I've definitely learned my lesson! No more stunts! Hey, where's Mikey?

Rad Dog: Got 'imself banned from the hospital. The wank stain tried to amputate your tail with a dirty blade, he did!

Cool Cat: When can I go home again?

Maria: You can come home after three days, the doctor told me.

Cool Cat: EXQUISITE!

Act 1 scene 3

Narrator: A month has passed, and Cool Cat has almost recovered from his injuries. His tail fully healed. Now all he needs to do is go to the ER so they can remove the cast on his wrist. On his way back from the ER, he stopped for gas.

Cashier: NEXT! (enthusiasm equivalent to Squidward tentacles from Spongebob)

Cool Cat: Yes, I'm at pump 3. Also, could I buy a lotto ticket please?

Cashier: Sure thing, buddy. Can I see an ID?

Cool Cat: Okay!

Cashier: Here you go.

Cool Cat: GRAAAAANDTASTIC! I WON 5 MILLION DOLLARS! (plays air guitar)

Cashier: Congratulations, sir. You can cash that in at the bank on 506 N. Savage Ave. They will verify that your ticket isn't a counterfeit copy.

Cool Cat: EEEEEEE! Thanks!

 _He goes home to tell Maria the good news._

Cool Cat: MARIA! MARIA! I won 5 million dollars!

Maria: No way! Now we can pay for both of our college tuitions AND go on vacation and still have a lot left over!

Cool Cat: And we can get married! EEEEE!

Maria: Yes Cool Cat! I'd love to get married! I love you!

Cool Cat: Where do you want to go on vacation Maria?

Maria: I've always wanted to go to Hawaii:

Cool Cat: Then Hawaii it is!

 _So Cool Cat went to the bank the next day. And an unfriendly face was there as well, arguing with a bank teller._

Cool Cat: Hi! I just won 5 million dollars! Could you cash this in for me?

Agatha: That fuzzy cheeto won 5 million dollars? I have a plan. (waits for Cool Cat to be done) Congratulations Cool Cat! I just wanted to apologize to you for all of the hard times I've caused you and your friends. So now that I have apologized, can I have some money?

Cool Cat: I appreciate that you apologized, and I accept your apology. But I need this money for two college tuitions, a Hawaiian vacation, a wedding, my future children's college tuitions and a nice nursing home for my parents for when they get old!

Agatha: AAAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRRGH! Mark my words Cool Cat! I still haven't gotten my revenge yet. And I will get you and your money one of these days!

Act 1 scene 4

Narrator: Another month went by, and it is the middle of Cool Cat's summer vacation after graduating college. Cool Cat and Maria have been discussing their wedding plans, as well as getting ready to go on vacation. But now, they have finally landed in a Hawaiian airport. Then they went straight to their hotel room. Everyday, they had fun on the beach and eating at cool restaurants.

Play Cool Cat loves to rock n roll as they are having fun on the beach (the vacation should take up most of this scene, but i don't live in a state where there is a beach, so I don't really know what people usually do besides go into the water. So if you want to add dialogue, feel free.)

Narrator: And every night they...well...you know what they did...they slept. When they got back, Maria started throwing up a lot for no reason and craved eggs a lot. She had a suspicion, and went out to buy a pregnancy test.

Maria: Oh my goodness!

Cool Cat: What is it Maria?

Maria: Cool Cat! We're gonna be parents!

Cool Cat: WhoOAAah! This is so exciting! I LOOOOOOVE babies!

Act 2 scene 1

Narrator: It is the day of the wedding. Maria is 6 months pregnant, and is wearing a very poofy wedding dress. Cool Cat is dressed up in a tuxedo with gold letters going across it reading "Cool Cat."

Pastor Magnificent Mantis: Will you, Cool Cat of the Cat family, Take Maria as your wife?

Cool Cat: Yes Ma'am!

Pastor Mantis: Maria, Will you also take Cool Cat to be your spouse?

Maria: Yes, I do.

Pastor Mantis: That being said, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs.Cat. You may now kiss th-

Gun: BANG!

Cool Cat Collapsed onto the ground.

Agatha: EEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEHEEEE! I finally got my revenge! Now that money is mine, and That fuzzball is out of my way!

Narrator: Agatha had shot Cool Cat in the gut. This means that Cool Cat will bleed to death in a matter of minutes. Once the guests figured out what was going on, half of them tackled Agatha to the ground to prevent her escape while Daddy Derek called the police and an ambulance. The other half went over to help Cool Cat and Maria.

Maria: (lifted Cool Cat's head onto her lap, her dress is now stained red from his blood)

Cool Cat: Will I be okay Maria?

Maria: I don't know Cool Cat. But I'm going to wait with you here until the ambulance arrives.

Cool Cat: Thanks Maria. You are a real friend. ( Cool Cat's body goes limp. He dies in Maria's arms.)

Act 2 scene 2

News Anchor Sean: BREAKING NEWS! Cool Cat, local celebrity has been murdered out of pure hatred by local villain Agatha! Today, our news reporter, Baxter Sass is on the scene to ask some of his closest friends and family what happened!

Baxter: Thanks Sean….As we already know, Cool Cat was pretty well known around here. He saved the kids from a bully, and even befriended the bully….This bully later became one of Cool Cat's closest friends. Butch. Can you tell us anything about the murder, Butch?

Butch: Cool Cat was a really good person. He is the definition of what a good friend should be. He was kind to me, even after I bullied him, his friends and stole all of his pudding. He and his kind heart will be missed by all who knew him.

Daddy Derek: I...don't feel like talking right now. All I have to say is I hope that girl who did this to my son will pay for what she did. I hope she rots in prison. Because of her my wife is so depressed that she won't eat!

Rad Dog: Agatha has always been a load of trouble! The firs' day we met, she called me Stinky! But I never thought she would go as far as to kill somebody though.

Maria: I grew up with Cool Cat my whole life. He was my best friend, and later, the love of my life. As you can see, I'm pregnant with his children. They are twins. And now they won't grow up with their father around just because some evil woman wanted his money! I would give the rest of his lotto money to bring him back, but unfortunately, I can't.

Baxter: (tears in his eyes) That concludes our afternoon program. We will be back at 7:00 For our evening program. Stay tuned.

Act 2 scene 3

Narrator: Mikey, who finally got his act together in summer school, got his medical license. He harvested Cool Cat's organs to be donated. Later a funeral service was being held to honor Cool Cat. Then Cool Cat was Cremated. Cool Cat's dream was to visit New York City. So his friends and family agreed to fly to New York to spread his ashes around Times Square. Maria is now 9 months pregnant and is expecting to give birth any day now. As they were running to catch the flight to NYC, Maria was straggling behind everyone else.

Daddy Derek: I'll stay behind with Maria. You guys Go. We'll catch the next flight.

 _As they were waiting for the next flight, Maria gasped._

Daddy Derek: Are you okay Maria?

Maria: My water broke!

Narrator: Airport nurses came running over to help Maria give birth to her twins. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl and boy, but Maria didn't make it. With her final breath, she named the babies "Cool Cat Jr and Missy.

Daddy Derek: Not you too Maria! Now these poor children are orphaned. I guess Mama Cat and I will have to take care of them….Don't worry grandkitties. Grandcat's gotcha guys.

 _Suddenly there was a commotion that was greater than the one when Maria died._

Daddy Derek: What's going on now?

Random Russian guy: The 10:30 flight from LA to NYC crashed! The pilot lost control of the plane and everyone died.

Narrator: Daddy Derek fell to his knees, holding his grandchildren. His whole family. All of Cool Cat's friends were on that plane. He lost everything he cared about within a period of three months. If it weren't for that cursed lotto ticket, Daddy Derek wouldn't have been forced to take care of his grandchildren all by himself.

Act 2 scene 4

Judge: Agatha! Plead your case!

Agatha: I plead guilty in the homicide of Cool Cat!

Judge: Why did you kill him?

Agatha: Because I wanted his money! And I am also a bully, so I do everything I can to make people miserable!

Judge: I appreciate your honesty, Agatha. I was going to sentence you to death because we all loved Cool Cat. Didn't we?

Courtroom: Yes!

Judge: Instead of sentencing the defendant to death, I will be sentencing her to 30 years hard labor at the humane society with the cats. Now begone evil villain!

Agatha: Nooo! Not the cats! I HATE CATS! NOOOOOOOO!

The end

 **I hope you enjoyed:D**


End file.
